swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Upolu
Upolu is one of the two competing tribes on SS6: South Pacific. Members Original *» Gervase Peterson, from Guatemala, remembered for his incredibly long confessionals and being the third victim of Nick & Danni's flipping strategy. *»» Kim Spradlin, from Fans Vs. Favorites and Cook Islands, mostly remembered for being robbed in Fans Vs. Favorites after a shocking twist involving a tie vote sent her and Malcom to the Jury. Also notable for attempting to pull a big move against the veterans in Cook Islands which resulted in her elimination, then each of the veterans, one after the other. *»» Lex van den Berghe from Cook Islands and Guatemala, he didn't really make it far in Cook Islands, being voted out third but he is mostly remembered for being the star of Guatemala, pulling out many immunity wins after his alliance was eliminated. He ultimately was afflicted by the "Curse of Three" and was voted out at the penultimate tribal council, coming 3rd and falling one step short of the win. *»» Lisa Whelchel from China and Cook Islands, known for also being one half of a powerful SS duo in China alongside Amanda, Lisa was only two eliminations away from the Final Tribal Council however just fell short when she couldn't win the immunity challenge. However Kat also voted with Lisa during her elimination, which later attributed to Kat's downfall. *»» Matt Elrod from Samoa and Fans Vs. Favorites, participating as Erik in Fans Vs. Favorites. He was known in Samoa for becoming inactive in game thus resulting in his elimination while he had an idol in his pocket. *»» Russell Hantz from Samoa and Fans Vs. Favorites, known for being a power player and being one half of a powerful SS duo alongside Malcolm. He was betrayed by Kim and Chelsea during Fans Vs. Favorites and therefore gave Sugar her only Jury vote that season. *» Sandra Diaz-Twine from China, known for using a tribe swap to her advantage which enabled her to survive elimination and eliminate her enemies, then gain momentum to carry her all the way to the Final Tribal Council. *»»» Stephen Fishbach from Fans Vs. Favorites, Cook Islands and the winner of China, known for being the only contestant to go from "Worst to First", being eliminated first in Fans Vs. Favorites, then later going on to win China. *» Stephenie LaGrossa from Guatemala, known for being the second victim of Nick & Danni's flipping strategy and for being called the "break out star" of the noobies of that season, making her the runner-up for the Swimmers Award. *» Sugar Kiper from Fans Vs. Favorites, known for remaining loyal to her original alliance despite being called a "snake" by Courtney, a member of the opposing alliance. Also notable for backstabbing Kim at the penultimate tribal council, resulting in a surprise double elimination. Tribal Swap After the first truel the winner was given the power to choose two captains from each tribe who would pick new tribes. The winner, Malcom, chose Matt and Tyson. The following comprised the new Upolu tribe: *► Chelsea Meissner *► Ian Rosenberger *► Kim Spradlin *► Lisa Whelchel *► Matt Elrod *► R.C. Saint-Amour *► Sherri Biethman *► Stephenie LaGrossa Post-tribe Swap After the new tribes were chosen castaways they were given the opportunity to compete in a challenge to switch tribes. The following comprised the revised Upolu tribe after the swap challenge: *► Chelsea Meissner *► Ian Rosenberger *► Kim Spradlin *► Lisa Whelchel *► Matt Elrod *► Sherri Biethman *►► Stephen Fishbach (switched with R.C.) *► Stephenie LaGrossa Trivia *Write the second section of your page here.